Field of the Invention
The present specification relates to a display device executing a bending operation and a method of controlling therefor.
Discussion of the Related Art
A flexible display device corresponds to a display device including a freely bendable characteristic. The flexible display device can be implemented by a display technology capable of bending or rolling a panel without detriment to the panel in a manner of using such a flexible material as plastic instead of a glass panel. In this case, if the flexible display device detects a transformation of the flexible display device, the flexible display device can execute a predetermined operation based on the transformation. In particular, the flexible display device detects a physical transformation of the flexible display device and can execute an operation based on the physical transformation.
Yet, there is a limit for the flexible display device to implement an operation based on the physical transformation only. Moreover, it is necessary for a user to execute an operation in a state that it is difficult for the user to physically transform the flexible display device. Hence, it is necessary for the flexible display device to configure an operation using a separate control input in response to an operation based on a physical transformation. And, the flexible display device can execute an operation based on a complex physical transformation. In this case, a user may feel uncomfortable due to the complexity of the physical transformation. Hence, it is required for the flexible display device to have a method of executing an operation based on an easy operation in response to the physical transformation.